Rembulan, Kumerindukannya
by Chiharu Ren
Summary: Rasa sayang itu memudar menjadi rasa benci. Rasa takut kehilangan itu berganti menjadi kekecewaan. Memang kita sudah saling melupakan. Memang kita sudah bangkit dari masa lalu. Tapi jauh di dasar hati kecilku, aku merindukanmu. Sakura's POV. One shoot. AU.


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Fict ini point of viewnya Sakura.

_"..." _flashback.

_'...' _pemikiran.

'...' pembicaraan telepon.

enjoy!

* * *

Di malam hari aku terbangun. Sesuatu membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku. Kepalaku terasa pening dan pandanganku mengabur. Dengan perlahan ku arahkan pandangan ke arah rembulan. Sinarnya yang redup memberi kedamaian tersendiri di hatiku.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Tiba-tiba pikirku teringat padanya. Dia, seseorang yang dengan mudahnya permainkan perasaanku hanya dengan senyumnya. Dia, seseorang yang bisa membuatku terpana dengan lirikan tajam matanya. Dia membuatku terbang dengan sejuta pesonanya. Membuatku terlena oleh kata-kata manis yang terucap dari bibirnya.

_"Sasuke-kun, kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" seorang gadis sedang berlari kecil di padang rumput. Pria yang ada di belakagnya hanya tersenyum melihat gadisnya berlari dengan wajah yang merona karena tawa._

_"Sakura, kau merepotkan saja,"_

_"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, kapan lagi kita bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini?" tawa di bibir Sakura berganti dengan lengkungan ke bawah. Ia memajukan bibirnya sedikit, dan memukul pelan lengan Sasuke main-main. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura 'ngambek' hanya tersenyum. 'Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bermain-main sedikit dengannya.'. _

_"Baiklah Sakura. Ready, set, go!"_

_"Huaaa Sasuke! Larimu terlalu cepat!"_

.

.

Lalu dia membuatku jatuh, jatuh sangat dalam. Hingga kuterpuruk di dalam jurang keputusasaan. Hingga kumenangis, membiarkan cairan bening turun dari pelupuk mataku. Semua seperti terus menjerat diriku dan tak bisa lepas.

'Sakura, cukup sampai disini.'

_Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya sakit, tercabik, remuk seketika. Ia tundukkan kepalanya dan ponsel itu terjatuh dari genggamannya._

_"Kenapa secepat ini?"_

_Dengan nada miris Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata terus bercucuran dari mata indahnya tanpa dikomando. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Memeluk boneka kesayangannya dan menangis dalam diam. Nada suaranya semakin melemah. Ia eratkan pelukan pada bonekanya seolah benda itu dapat meredakan kesedihannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ruangan gelap itu dipenuhi isakan tangis nan pilu._

.

.

Hingga suatu hari aku melihatnya menggenggam tangan perempuan yang sangat kukenal. Itu menusukku, kau tahu? Itu membunuhku perlahan. Tahukah kau, kau melukai perasaanku bertubi-tubi? Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatmu bahagia dengannya. Membagi canda tawa dan sedih bersama. Senyumpun tak luput dari bibir kalian berdua.

_"Hinata, kemari,"_

_"Ada apa Sasuke‒ eh!"_

_"Hn. Baru kucubit saja pipimu sudah merona begitu."_

_._

_._

Mengapa kalian dengan teganya merebut kebahagiaanku demi kebahagiaan kalian sendiri? Mengapa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaanku saat melihat kalian bersama! Kalian egois! Kalian tidak berperasaan! Aku yakin kalian tidak peduli melihatku menangis dengan sejuta pisau yang menusuk perasaanku. Aku yakin kalian akan memandang tak acuh saatku merana sendiri disini.

_"Mari, sudah sore. Aku tidak mau membuat kakakmu marah seperti kemarin."_

_"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku‒eh, Sa-sakura-chan?" Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Sakura sedang memperhatikan mereka._

_"Selamat siang, Hinata-chan."_

_._

_._

Tak pernah sedikitpun aku bayangkan. Rasa sayang itu memudar menjadi rasa benci. Rasa takut kehilangan itu berganti menjadi kekecewaan. Aku kecewa, kau tahu? Aku membencimu. Setiap detil dari dirimu. Aku benci itu.

Hari-hari berlalu, waktu terus berjalan. Entah mengapa melihat kalian jalan bersama tidak memberi efek sedikitpun bagiku. Aku bisa bersikap biasa dan menganggap kalian hanya angin lalu. Aku bisa membuka pintu hatiku yang awalnya terkunci rapat.

_"Sedang membaca buku seperti biasa, Sakura?"_

_" Sa-sasori-senpai? I-iya, aku ingin mencari biografi pejuang kemerdekaan negara kita,"_

_"Ah, kebetulan kalau begitu. Aku sedang mencari bahan makalah pelajaran sejarah. Mau kerjakan bersama?"_

_"Dengan senang hati, senpai."_

_._

_._

Namun tanpa kau ucapkan aku juga bisa merasa. Dari jarak ini ada jeritan rindu yang terpendam. Sayangnya kita berdua terlalu egois. Terlalu memikirkan ego tanpa memperdulikan hati kita yang menderita karena rindu. Hanya saling terdiam dan membiarkan rasa rindu menjalar hingga menusuk jiwa. Memang kita sudah saling melupakan. Memang kita sudah bangkit dari masa lalu. Tapi jauh di dasar hati kecilku...

"Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

Words : 581.

rnr?


End file.
